tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Tankers/Gallery
Standard Tankers File:TrevorHelpsOutRS2.png|Standard tankers in the Railway Series File:EdwardandGordon30.png File:Thomas'Train11.png File:DirtyWork27.png File:BreakVan25.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast55.png File:WoollyBear9.png File:NoJokeforJames50.png File:AScarfforPercy37.png File:OneGoodTurn27.png File:OneGoodTurn70.png File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure9.png|Some standard tankers stuck in the snow File:AllatSea1.png File:FourLittleEngines9.png File:ThomasAndStepney72.png File:ToadStandsBy11.png|Standard tankers with faces File:ToadStandsBy50.png File:ToadStandsBy75.png File:ToadStandsBy43.png File:MindthatBike58.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad222.png File:DOWTGreyTanker.png|A standard tanker at a Day Out With Thomas event File:BRTankers.png|Basis Merchandise Gallery File:MilkTankerFace.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Fuel Tankers File:PercyTakesThePlungeRS4.PNG|A fuel tanker with a face in the Railway Series File:SuperRescueRS2.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor23.png File:DieselDoesitAgain79.png File:NoJokeforJames35.png File:NoJokeforJames49.png File:Heroes34.png File:BowledOut72.jpg File:FourLittleEngines39.png File:PutUponPercy90.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy31.png File:JamesandtheRedBalloon26.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches36.png File:Percy'sBigMistake61.png File:BuzzyBees1.png File:MerryWinterWish15.png File:Whiff'sWish3.png File:FuelTankerNitrogenStudios.png|A fuel tanker's model at Nitrogen Studios File:SodorFuelTankersERTLPromo.png|ERTL promo art File:BRTankers.png|Basis Merchandise Gallery Jpgertlfuetankers.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayTarandFuelTankers.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayTarTankerFuelCarPrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenMavisandFuelCar.png|Wooden Railway Mavis and Fuel Car File:Tar and Fuel Tanker.jpg|Take Along with Tar Tanker File:HornbySodorFuelTanker.jpg|Hornby File:Hornby3wagonpackoilmilkandSodorfueltanker.jpg|Hornby 3 wagon pack with oil and milk tanker File:BachmannSodorfueltanker.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:Bachmannlargescalefueltanker.png|Bachmann Large Scale File:LionelSodorFuelTanker.png|Lionel File:TomixFuelTanker.jpg|Tomix File:TomixSodorFuelAndTruck.jpg|Tomix with a troublesome truck File:MyFirstThomasFuelTanker.jpg|My First Thomas File:TOMYPercyOriginal.jpg|TOMY Percy with Mail coach and Fuel Tanker File:RCTrackmasterJames.jpg|TrackMaster RC James with Fuel Tanker File:TrackMasterDieselWithFuelTanker.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel with Fuel Tanker File:TrackMasterDieselworksTrucks.jpg|TrackMaster with Dieselworks Trucks File:TOMYPercyJapanese.jpg|Plarail Percy with Fuel Tanker and truck File:PlarailBellePrototype.jpg|Plarail Belle prototype with Tar and Fuel Tankers File:Wind-upfueltanker.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upClearMetallicFuelTanker.jpg|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail File:TomicaFuelTanker.jpg|Tomica File:BandaiTECTankers.jpg|Bandai TEC with Milk Tanker File:TomicanewDiesel10andtrucks.jpg|Tomica Diesel 10 with tar tanker, fuel tanker and truck Tar Tankers File:DirtyObjectsRS4.png|Tar tankers in the railway series File:DirtyObjects35.png File:DirtyObjects42.png File:DirtyObjects53.png File:DirtyObjects52.png File:DirtyObjects19.png File:TrustThomas56.png File:Escape85.png File:Heroes34.png File:RustytotheRescue30.png File:ToadStandsBy11.png|A tar tanker with a faces File:HappyEverAfter27.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy31.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff19.png File:Toby%27sAfternoonOff23.png File:Thomas'FrostyFriend2.png File:TarTankerDOWT.png|A tar tanker at a Days Out with Thomas event File:DayOutWithThomasTroublesomeTruckAndTarTanker.png File:TarTankerSideView.png|Sideview of a Tar Tanker File:TarTankerDraytonManor.JPG|Tar tanker models at Drayton Manor File:ThomasandtheTrucks2.jpg File:TarandMilkWagonsERTLPromo.png|ERTL promo art File:TarAndMilkTankers1stErtlPromo.jpg File:TarAndMilkTankers2ndErtlPromo.jpg File:TarAndMilkTankers3rdErtlPromo.jpg File:BRTankers.png|Basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLTarandMilkWagons.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayTarandFuelTankers.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayTarTankerFuelCarPrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:Tar and Fuel Tanker.jpg|Take Along with Fuel Tanker File:TOMYBoCo.JPG|TOMY BoCo with truck and tar tanker File:TOMYJames.jpg|Plarail James with van and tar tanker File:PlarailBellePrototype.jpg|Plarail Belle prototype with tar and fuel tankers File:TOMYTrackMasterBoCo2007.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterStanleyAndTarTanker.jpg|TrackMaster Stanley with a tar tanker File:BachmannTarTanker.gif|Bachmann HO scale File:Bachmannlargescaletartanker.png|Bachmann large scale File:HornbyTarTanker.jpg|Hornby File:Wind-uptartanker.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upTarTanker.jpg File:Wind-upClearMetallicTarTanker.jpg|Wind-up Clear Metallic File:TomicanewDiesel10andtrucks.jpg|Tomica Diesel 10 with tar tanker, fuel tanker and truck File:DeAgostiniTartanker.jpg|De Agostini Oil Tankers File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter8.png File:PeaceAndQuiet1.png File:Halloween29.png File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet18.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting2.png File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches13.png File:HideAndPeep2.png File:HideAndPeep71.png File:HenryGetsItWrong25.png File:HeroOfTheRails251.png File:HeroOfTheRails367.png|Oil tankers in CGI File:SurpriseSurprise10.png File:BlueMountainMystery386.png File:DisappearingDiesels56.png File:SamsonatYourService24.png File:TheAdventureBegins89.png File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead18.png File:PhiliptotheRescue29.png File:PhiliptotheRescue30.png File:SavingTime4.png File:TheGreatRace76.png|An oil tanker being imagined with Gordon's face File:TheGreatRace163.png File:JourneyBeyondSodor26.png|Oil tankers with faces File:JourneyBeyondSodor133.png File:MagpieMavis4.jpg|An oil tanker in a magazine story File:OilTankerHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|An oil tanker's model at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:BRTankers.png|Basis Merchandise Gallery File:TakeAlongOliTanker.jpeg|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayOilTanker.jpg|Take-n-Play File:PlarailFlynnAndDiesel10ToTheRescue.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Flynn and Diesel 10 to the Rescue Pack File:HornbyOilTanker.jpg|Hornby File:Hornby3wagonpackoilmilkandSodorfueltanker.jpg|Hornby 3 wagon pack with milk and fuel tanker File:BachmannOilTanker.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannHOnewOilTanker.jpg|Re-designed Bachmann HO scale File:Bachmannlargescaleoiltanker.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:LionelOilTanker.png|Lionel File:TomicaPercywithoiltankerandbrakevan.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaOilTanker.jpg|Tomica File:MegaBloksDieselatSodorOil.jpg|Mega Bloks Milk Tankers File:FoamingattheFunnelRS4.png|Milk tankers in the Railway Series File:PercywithMilkTankers.PNG File:EdwardandGordon26.png File:TroublesomeTrucks(episode)2.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain10.png File:Daisy(episode)23.png File:Percy'sPredicament4.png File:OneGoodTurn23.png File:CrankyBugs2.png File:ThomasandtheRumours14.png File:ChickensToSchool61.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle75.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle76.png File:DayandNight8.png File:EdwardTheHero60.png|Milk tankers in CGI File:SurpriseSurprise6.png File:BlueMountainMystery450.png File:RyanandDaisy13.png File:PoutyJames116.png File:Percy'sAccident4.png File:MilkTankersDraytonManor.jpg|Milk tanker models at Drayton Manor File:TidmouthMilkandRaspberrySyrupTankerDraytonManor.jpg File:MilkTankerinMagazines.jpg File:TarandMilkWagonsERTLPromo.png|ERTL promo art File:TarAndMilkTankers1stErtlPromo.jpg File:TarAndMilkTankers2ndErtlPromo.jpg File:TarAndMilkTankers3rdErtlPromo.jpg File:MilkTankerSideView.png|Sideview of a Milk Tanker File:MilkTankerDOWT.png|A milk tanker at a Days Out with Thomas event File:GWRMilkTanker.png|Railway Series basis File:BRTankers.png|Television series basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLTarandMilkWagons.jpg|ERTL File:LearningCurveWoodenMilkTanker.jpg|Wooden Railway File:2014woodenmilktanker.jpg|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongMilkTanker.jpg|Take Along File:MyFurstThomasTidmouthMilkTanker.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstThomasTidmouthMilkTanker.jpg|My First Thomas with red lettering File:TomyDiesel.jpg|TOMY Diesel with milk tanker File:TrackMasterS.C.RuffeyandTrucks.PNG|TrackMaster File:HornbyMilkTanker.jpg|Hornby File:HornbyRedTidmouthMilkTanker.jpg|Hornby with red lettering File:Hornby3wagonpackoilmilkandSodorfueltanker.jpg|Hornby 3 wagon pack with oil and fuel tanker File:BachmannHOmilktanker.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:Bachmannlargescalemilktanker.png|Bachmann large scale File:LionelTidmouthMilkTankCar.jpg|Lionel File:TomicaPercyandTrucks.jpg|Tomica 2012 Percy with milk tanker, grey truck and cattle truck File:DiAgostiniTidmouthMilk.PNG|De Agostini File:BandaiTECTankers.jpg|Bandai TEC with Sodor Fuel tanker File:Wind-upMilkTanker.jpg|Capsule Plarail Raspberry Syrup Tankers File:TooHotForThomas4.png File:TooHotforThomas77.png File:TidmouthMilkandRaspberrySyrupTankerDraytonManor.jpg|A raspberry syrup tanker's model at Drayton Manor File:DOWTRedTanker.png|A raspberry Syrup tanker at a Day Out with Thomas event File:BRTankers.png|Basis Merchandise Gallery File:MotorRoadAndRailRaspberrySyrupTanker.png|Plarail File:HornbyRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Hornby File:ThomasHornbyIceCreamTrucksPack.jpg|Hornby with ice cream van and cream tanker File:RedesigndBachmannraspberrytanker.png|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannlargescaleRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Bachmann large scale Cream Tankers File:TooHotForThomas13.png File:TooHotForThomas15.png File:TooHotForThomas33.png File:TooHotForThomas44.png File:TooHotForThomas54.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty1.png|A cream tanker in CGI File:MerryWinterWish15.png File:ThomasinCharge44.png File:EdwardTheHero60.png File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg|A cream tanker's model at Drayton Manor File:StepneyModel5.jpeg File:BRTankers.png|Basis Merchandise Gallery File:HornbyCreamTanker.jpg|Hornby File:ThomasHornbyIceCreamTrucksPack.jpg|Hornby with raspberry tanker and ice cream van File:Bachmanncreamtanker.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:RedesigndBachmanncreamtanker.png|Redesigned Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScaleCreamTanker.jpg|Bachmann large scale File:Take-AlongThomasandIceCreamSundaeCars.jpg|Take Along Water Tankers File:ToadandtheWhale43.png File:ToadandtheWhale69.png File:ToadandtheWhale76.png File:ThomasMeetsMarshallintheCanadianRockies5.png File:ThomasMeetsMarshallintheCanadianRockies36.png File:BRTankers.png|Basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayWaterTanker.JPG|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayDOWTWaterTanker2008.jpg|Wooden Railway 2008 Day Out With Thomas Water Tanker File:WoodenWaterWorksCars.jpg|Wooden Railway Water Works Trucks File:TrackMasterSodorSearchandRescuecars.jpg|TrackMaster Sodor Search and Rescue cars File:TrackMasterPercyandtheSearchCars.png|TrackMaster Dirty Percy and the Search Cars File:TrackMasterDieselHelpsOut.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel Helps Out File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkSalty'sSodorZooNightExhibit.jpg|Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit File:TrackMasterSearchandRescueThomas.PNG|Prototype TrackMaster Search and Rescue Thomas File:TrackmasterSearchandRescueThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Search and Rescue Thomas File:TrackMasterSearchandRescueDiesel.PNG|Prototype TrackMaster Search and Rescue Diesel File:TrackmasterSearchandRescueDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Search and Rescue Diesel File:TrackmasterRealSteamThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Real Steam Thomas File:TrackmasterRealSteamPercy.jpg|TrackMaster Real Steam Percy File:TOMYBelle.jpg|Motor Road and Rail with Belle File:InteractiveLearningRailwayWaterTanker.jpg|Interactive Railway Jam Tankers File:RespectforGordon47.png|Gordon crashes into the tankers File:RespectforGordon48.png File:RespectforGordon51.png File:RespectforGordon53.png File:RespectforGordon58.png File:BRTankers.png|Basis Toffee Tankers File:StickyToffeeThomas41.png File:StickyToffeeThomas43.png File:StickyToffeeThomas44.png File:StickyToffeeThomas60.png File:StickyToffeeThomas69.png File:StickyToffeeThomas72.png File:StickyToffeeThomas84.png File:BRTankers.png|Basis Sugar Tankers File:DustinComesinFirst15.png File:MyFirstThomassugartanker.jpg|My First Thomas Chocolate Tankers File:TOMY65thanniversaryset.PNG|Plarail Chocolate Drink Tanker File:Plarail25thAnniversaryBlueShinyThomasPartySet.png File:TrackMasterPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|TrackMaster Chocolate Syrup Tanker File:TrackMasterMr.Jolly'sChocolateFactory.png Other Tankers File:TOMYHiroandAquariumCars.jpg|Motor Road and Rail (Aquarium Tanker) File:PlarailPercyandDinosaurWagons.jpg|Motor Road and Rail (Dinosaur Tanker) File:DayOutwithThomas2014wooden.jpg|Wooden Railway (Paint Tanker) File:InteractiveLearningRailwaySoapTanker.jpg|Interactive Learning Railway (Soap Tanker) File:Take-AlongThomasandPaintCar.jpg|Take Along (Paint Tanker) File:Take-AlongPercyandtheChocolateCakeCars.jpg|Take Along (Sugar Tanker) File:TakeAlongSharkCar.png|Take Along (Shark Tanker) File:Take-n-PlayBubbleTanker.jpg|Take-n-Play (Bubble Tanker) File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sSweetSpecial.png|Take-n-Play (Sweets Tanker) File:Take-n-PlayPullNZoomSalty.png|Take-n-Play (Stingray Tanker) CocoaTanker.jpg Category:Images of Tankers Category:Gallery Category:Rolling stock galleries